Kantyczka o ogniu
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: - Pamiętaj jedno – mówi Duncan miękko. – Szary Strażnik nigdy nie jest sam. - Tak. Masz rację. - Cousland zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że może Duncan ma rację. Szara Straż, bracia broni. (…) Po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, kim tak naprawdę Duncan jest dla niej, ale przychodzi jej do głowy tylko jedna odpowiedź: jest. Jedyna choć trochę znajoma twarz w tłumie obcych ludzi.
1. Żar

_Skoro już i tak zrobiłam kiedyś polską wersję, to równie dobrze mogę ją tu wrzucić, kto wie, może dostanie jakiś komentarz nawet :)  
_

* * *

Fergus byłby wściekły, gdyby ją przyłapał, ale _musi_ pożegnać brata ostatni raz, zanim on wyruszy na wojnę. Wspina się po schodach prowadzących na mury zamku, a potem kryje w cieniu wieży, tak, żeby Fergus jej nie dostrzegł. Patrzy, jak jej brat maszeruje na czele oddziału, i serce ściska jej nagły strach.

- Stwórco, czuwaj nad nami – szepcze w noc.

- Stwórco, czuwaj nad nami – powtarza tuż za nią męski głos.

Odwraca się gwałtownie, zaskoczona.

- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. – To Duncan, Szary Strażnik.

- Nie przestraszyłeś. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się tu nikogo.

- Jeśli przeszkadzam, mogę odejść.

- Nie, nie ma potrzeby. – Wyraźnie przypomina sobie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę i jest wdzięczna za głębokie nocne cienie, które ukrywają nagły rumieniec.

Mimo to jej spojrzenie i tak ucieka w bok.

- Przepraszam za… wcześniej. Za tamten… flirt. Nie mówiłam tego poważnie. Nigdy bym nie…

- Nie ma potrzeby wciąż się tym dręczyć, młoda damo.

- To, co wtedy powiedziałam, z pewnością nie pasowało do damy…

- Już zapomniałem – mówi Duncan przyjaźnie. – Miałaś nadzieję na odrobinę rozrywki moim kosztem, nieprawdaż?

- Tak. Przepraszam.

- Nie ma za co – zapewnia Duncan.

To jedna z najbardziej banalnych i wyświechtanych fraz na świecie, ale w jego ustach brzmi szczerze.

- Ser Gilmore dołączy do Straży?

- Tak. Choć plotka głosi, że nadawałabyś się na Strażnika co najmniej równie dobrze.

- Ojciec powiedział… - Urywa.

Szara Straż to legenda, dziś już nieco zapomniana, ale wciąż mająca swój nieodparty urok. Ale kiedy przypomina sobie, co pisano w starych kronikach o okropieństwach Plagi…

- Ojciec powiedział, że jeśli to Plaga, może zmieni zdanie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał.

Cousland zerka na stojącego obok niej Strażnika. Duncan patrzy w dół, na drogę, zapewne myśląc o ruszających na wojnę żołnierzach. Jest coś niemal smutnego w wyrazie jego twarzy, ledwo widocznym przy bladym świetle księżyca.

- Jak wygląda Plaga? – pyta, powodowana jakąś niezdrową ciekawością. – Niektóre kroniki wspominają poprzednie Plagi, ale bardziej jakby to był mit czy legenda. Chciałabym wiedzieć, jak było naprawdę.

- Nie – mówi Duncan z mocą. – Nie, nie chciałabyś – powtarza spokojniejszym, cichszym tonem. – Uwierz mi, nie chciałabyś.

. . .

Ucieczka z Wysokoża pachnie dymem i dźwięczy rykiem płomieni, krzykiem umierających i wyciem jej ogara mabari. W dotyku jest mokra i lepka, jak krew ojca, zasychająca jej na palcach, pachnie żelaziście, jak krew, i jest jak krew czerwona.

Kiedy dobywa miecza, ostrza Couslandów, splamionego krwią ludzi arla Howe, przysięga, że wywalczy sprawiedliwość. To nie przywróci życia jej rodzicom, ani żonie i synkowi Fergusa, ale ten palący ból w jej piersi nie zelżeje, dopóki rodowy miecz nie spłynie krwią samego arla.

- Znajdę go i zabiję – szepcze gorąco, głosem cichym jak oddech.

Chce powtórzyć tę frazę, jak litanię, która mogłaby ją ukoić, ale zanim otwiera usta, dłonie Duncana chwytają ją za ramiona, tak mocno, że sprawia jej to ból.

- Nie zrobisz tego – napomina Duncan surowo. – Szary Strażnik ma obowiązki o wiele ważniejsze niż zemsta.

- Nie widziałeś, co zrobił? – pyta głucho.

- Mimo to – odpowiada Duncan opanowanym głosem, i to przelewa czarę goryczy.

- Moja _matka_ nie żyje, mój _ojciec_ nie żyje, a ja będę musiała powiedzieć o tym bratu, i będę musiała powiedzieć mu, że jego _żona_ i _syn _także są martwi... – zachłystuje się powietrzem. – Nie waż się mówić mi o obowiązkach Strażnika!

- Plaga zbierze o wiele bardziej przerażające żniwo.

Uderza go w policzek – jak on _śmie_ być tak spokojny kiedy ona właśnie straciła wszystko?! Cios nie trafia w cel. Duncan trzyma ją za nadgarstek, mocno, ale dość delikatnie, i to otrzeźwia ją na tyle, że wreszcie dostrzega wyraz jego twarzy. Napotyka jego wzrok i widzi w nim smutek i współczucie; podobne uczucia malują się na jego obliczu.

- Nie chcę... twojej litości... – cedzi Cousland przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując napływające do oczu łzy.

- To nie litość – mówi Duncan łagodnie. – Nic nie przywróci życia twoim rodzicom, nawet zemsta. Ale możesz sprawić, by ich śmierć nie poszła na marne. Żyj.

Cousland zakrywa usta dłonią, bo jest już u kresu sił, gotowa w każdej chwili wybuchnąć płaczem...

- Musimy iść. Jeszcze trochę, już tylko kawałek. – mówi do niej Duncan, cierpliwie, jak do małego dziecka. – Musimy.

Przytakuje, łykając łzy. Marsz pozwala jej nie myśleć, jest tylko droga, kurz i pył, drzewa...

Nawet gdy wieczorem rozbijają obóz – wszystko co mają to małe ognisko i pojedyncze posłanie, na które składa się wytarty wełniany koc i płaszcz Duncana – to także pozwala jej nie myśleć i... Powietrze przecina rozpaczliwe wycie. Guilford, jej ogar mabari, siedzi na granicy blasku ognia i wyje, wyje, dlaczego nie chce przestać wyć?!

- Cicho, kawalerze – nakazuje Duncan łagodnie i, o dziwo, mabari milknie.

Guilford drepcze do niej i siada obok, a ona przytula go mocno i wreszcie pozwala łzom płynąć. Najpierw płacze bezgłośnie, potem zaczyna szlochać, a Guilford znów wyje, ale nie ucisza go, bo przecież on w ten sposób płacze, i przez to czuje się odrobinę mniej samotna ze swoją rozpaczą. Płacze, aż zaczyna brakować jej tchu, dławi się szlochem, a potem znów płacze.

Łzy wciąż płyną po jej policzkach kiedy układa się na posłaniu, zwijając się w kulkę, z kolanami pod brodą, jak robiła kiedy była dzieckiem, gdy coś ją przestraszyło czy zasmuciło. Ciepła dłoń dotyka jej ramienia, delikatnie, pocieszająco.

- Spróbuj zasnąć – mówi Duncan cicho. – Nie spotka cię dziś żadna więcej krzywda.

. . .

- Śpij – sugeruje Duncan.

- Nie mogę. – Już od dłuższego czasu tylko wierci się na posłaniu, zupełnie przytomna.

Bardzo łatwo powiedzieć „Śpij", ale las nocą jest dziwnym, zupełnie obcym jej miejscem. Każdy cień się porusza, ciągle coś szeleści i pohukuje, i hałasuje na setki innych sposobów, wydając dźwięki, których nie potrafiłaby nawet nazwać, i to wszystko sprawia, że jest zbyt niespokojna, by spać.

- Wczoraj spałaś- przypomina Duncan.

- Zasnęłam z wyczerpania – odpowiada cicho.

Wczoraj płakała, dopóki nie zmorzył jej sen. Dziś już brakuje jej łez, które mogłaby przelać. Te łzy, które jeszcze pozostały, czają się gdzieś tam pod powiekami, czekając, aż będzie musiała powiedzieć o wszystkim Fergusowi, albo usłyszeć, że i on także nie żyje. Ale teraz oczy ma suche, i choć od zmęczenia i płaczu boli ją głowa, za każdym szelestem podnosi powieki, bo każdy hałas to może być wilk albo _pomiot_ albo _ludzie arla Howe_.

– Jak w ogóle można spać w takich warunkach? – pyta, próbując ukryć strach pod maską irytacji.

Duncan udaje, że nabrał się na tę maskaradę.

- To sowa – mówi, kiedy wysoko w koronach drzew coś zaczyna pohukiwać. – A to jeż – dodaje, kiedy w pobliskich krzakach rozlega się szelest. – A to wilk, ale jest na tyle daleko, że nie musimy się nim martwić.

- A pomioty?

- Tutaj nam nie zagrażają.

- A… - Cousland chce spytać co zrobią, jeśli znajdą ich ludzie arla Howe, ale gardło ma tak ściśnięte, że słowa nie chcą przez nie przejść.

- Znam te ścieżki lepiej niż oni. Poza tym twój mabari znalazłby by ich pierwszy. – Duncan wyciąga rękę, żeby poklepać Guilforda po głowie, i mabari szczeka z zadowoleniem. – Prawda, kawalerze? – Duncan drapie psa za uszami. – A teraz biegnij ogrzewać swoją panią, hm?

- Guilford! – woła Cousland cicho, i mabari podbiega do niej i układa się obok, ciepły jak nagrzane kamienie w kominku.

Duncan patrzy na nią i na ogara u jej boku, i wyraz jego twarzy łagodnieje.

- Śpij. Będziemy pełnić wartę. Prawda, kawalerze? – dodaje, gdy Guilford odwraca się na dźwięk jego głosu.

Zanim w końcu Cousland zapada w niespokojny spanie sen, słyszy jeszcze cichutkie dźwięki nierozpoznawalnej melodii.

. . .

Gdy wreszcie docierają do niewielkiej jaskini, są przemoczeni do nitki. W środku znajdują niewielki stos drewna, krzesiwo i hubkę. Oraz coś, co wygląda na dwa naprawdę stare wełniane koce.

- Mamy w Fereldenie więcej takich miejsc – wyjaśnia Duncan, zauważając jej zdziwienie. – A przynajmniej kiedyś mieliśmy.

Duncan zajmuje się rozpalaniem ognia.

- Musimy się wysuszyć i ogrzać – mówi, kiedy drewno już płonie.

Wstaje z ziemi i tak po prostu zaczyna zdejmować zbroję, jak musiał robić to niezliczone razy, będąc w drodze.

Ale ona była wychowana na zamku, i chociaż nauczyła się posługiwać bronią, to nie jest przyzwyczajona do braku prywatności, bo odkąd pamięta miała do dyspozycji własny pokój. Wie, że powinna zrzucić zbroję i mokre ubranie, i owinąć się kocem żeby wyschnąć, ale czuje się zbyt zawstydzona i odwraca wzrok. Logiczna część jej umysłu podpowiada, że czas dorosnąć i zacząć robić, co robić należy, bo ostatnie, czego jej trzeba, to choroba, ale…

- Ach. Wybacz – mówi Duncan, zauważając jej zakłopotanie.

Odwraca się tyłem do niej, zostawiając jej tyle prywatności, ile możliwe w takich warunkach.

- Przepraszam – mruczy, wściekła na siebie.

Kiedy Duncan chwyta brzeg swojej tuniki, żeby ją zdjąć, Cousland odwraca się.

- Wiem, że będę musiała się przyzwyczaić.

- Ale nie musisz zaczynać od razu – odpowiada Duncan cierpliwie.

Cousland szybko zdejmuje tunikę i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu koca. Nigdzie go nie widzi, więc wreszcie, z wahaniem, patrzy przez ramię. Duncan wciąż stoi tyłem do niej, owinięty kocem, a drugi koc trzyma w wyciągniętej dłoni.

- Dziękuję – mamrocze, zabierając koc i szybko się okrywając. – Już – dodaje po chwili, nie bardzo wiedząc, co mogłaby powiedzieć, bo to wszystko jest dla niej zupełnie nowe.

Siedzą przy ogniu w ciszy i jedzą kolację: suchy chleb i wędzone mięso. Guilford popiskuje, ale kiedy ona już prawie podaje mu kawałek mięsa, Duncan ją powstrzymuje.

- To dla twojej pani, kawalerze – mówi do ogara. – Ty idź zapolować.

Guilford nie wydaje się specjalnie tym uszczęśliwiony, ale ponieważ już przestało padać, podnosi się i wybiega z jaskini, w noc.

Grzeją się przy ogniu, w milczeniu patrząc w płomienie. Pomimo wełnianego koca jest jej zimno, i chociaż pociera jedną dłonią o drugą, te wcale nie chcą się rozgrzać.

Duncan zauważa, że wciąż jest zmarznięta, i gestem pokazuje, żeby usiadła obok niego. Kiedy przesiada się, niechętnie, Duncan obejmuje ją ramieniem, okrywając ją kawałkiem swojego koca. Wie, że on robi to tylko z uprzejmości, ale nadal czuje się z tym niekomfortowo i usilnie próbuje nie myśleć o tym, że pod kocami oboje są prawie nadzy.

Powoli czuje, że robi jej się ciepło. Przymyka powieki, a głowa opada jej na ramię Duncana.

- Duncan? – mruczy cicho.

- Tak?

- Wczoraj, kiedy zasypiałam… Wydaje mi się, że słyszałam… piosenkę?

- A, tamto. – Duncan śmieje się cicho. – Tak. Choć przy moim braku talentu określenie „piosenka" wydaje się być nadużyciem.

- Co to było?

- Wspomnienie z dawnych czasów. Gdy Straż była liczniejsza, gdy mieliśmy więcej twierdz, gdy mieliśmy nawet piosenki, które ogrzewały ducha w zimne noce, kiedy trzeba było czuwać.

- Opowiesz mi? O Szarej Straży – precyzuje pytanie.

- Jeśli chcesz.

Siedzą tak przez dłuższy czas, grzejąc się od siebie nawzajem, a Duncan cichym głosem opowiada jej kolejne historie. Cousland ma wrażenie, jakby byli w miejscu gdzieś na obrzeżach Pustki – gdyby Pustka tak tchnęła spokojem.

- Jest więcej opowieści, ale wszystkie są podobne – mówi Duncan po zakończeniu jeszcze jednej historii. – Krew i ciemność. Ale też nadzieja. Żeby przypominać nam, że potrafimy zwalczyć ciemność.

- Za ogromną cenę.

- Płacę z chęcią – w głosie Duncana słychać jedynie szczerość. – Ktoś musi zapłacić – dodaje cicho.

. . .

Duncan wskazuje na posłanie – jego stara peleryna, wysłużony wełniany koc, i Guilford w roli żywej poduszki.

- Śpij – mówi, a choć brzmi to bardziej jak rozkaz, w głosie Duncana słychać także troskę.

- Dziś twoja kolej.

- Nie bądź…

Niemądra? Dziecinna? Cokolwiek Duncan zamierzał powiedzieć, zostaje zagłuszone przez jej słowa.

- Poradzę sobie. – Cousland zdobywa się na maleńki uśmiech. – To sowa – mówi, kiedy wysoko w koronach drzew coś zaczyna pohukiwać. – A to jeż – dodaje, kiedy w pobliskich krzakach rozlega się szelest. – A to wilk, ale jest na tyle daleko, że nie musimy się nim martwić. Poza tym Guilford zająłby się nim pierwszy.

Duncan przygląda jej się przez moment, stoicki jak zawsze, ale to, że nie reaguje od razu pozwala jej domyślić się, że jest nieco zdumiony.

- W takim razie pełnimy wartę na zmianę. Obudź mnie, kiedy przyjdzie pora.

Niespodziewanie Duncan uśmiecha się leciutko. Uśmiech wygląda zaskakująco łagodnie na jego twarzy.

– No, kawalerze, poszedł stąd – mówi do Guilforda, przeganiając go z posłania, i kładzie się.

Zasypia bardzo szybko – widać, że jest przyzwyczajony do życia w drodze. Cousland przypatruje się, jak jego pierś unosi się i opada w rytm regularnych oddechów. Patrzy na nagle zaniepokojony wyraz jego twarzy, na zmarszczone brwi, i natychmiast rozgląda się wokół, spodziewając się pomiotów. Ale szybko zauważa, że Guilford wciąż leży spokojnie u jej stóp, wygrzewając się w cieple ogniska. W takim razie Duncana zapewne nękają koszmary.

Zastanawia się, o czym śnią Szarzy Strażnicy. Czy może ich sny są jak tamte opowieści: ciemność i krew. Pamięta, że była też nadzieja, ale czasem bardzo trudno ją dostrzec.

Kiedy jej warta się kończy, wstaje ze swojego miejsca i przyklęka obok Duncana. Jego twarz wciąż jest zachmurzona, więc po krótkim wahaniu wyciąga dłoń i dotyka jego skroni. To trwa tylko chwilę, bo zaraz kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu i potrząsa lekko.

- Zbudź się, Duncan.

Duncan budzi się niemal natychmiast i zajmuje jej miejsce na zwalonym pniu, podczas gdy ona układa się na posłaniu.

Znów nie może spać. Wspomina ostatnie słowa ojca, dopiero tym razem rozważając je w pełni świadomie.

- Duncan? – pyta cicho.

- Tak? – Duncan odwraca się do niej, a jego profil rysuje się ostrym cieniem na tle ognia.

- Wtedy… w Wysokożu… - zaczyna Cousland. – Jeśli mój ojciec powiedziałby nie… Pomógłbyś mi pomimo to? – pyta, wiedząc, że każde słowo jest prawdą, gdy tylko zaczyna je wymawiać.

Do tej pory, zaślepiona stratą, nie potrafiła docenić, ile mu zawdzięcza. Patrzy na niego wyczekująco.

- Tak – odpowiada Duncan cicho. – Ale pamiętaj, decyzja należy do ciebie, nie do twojego ojca.

- Dał ci słowo.

- Dał mi zgodę. Ty decydujesz.

- Zgodziłam się.

Przez jakiś czas Duncan milczy. Potem wzdycha i wreszcie znów się odzywa.

- Przybyłem do Wysokoża znaleźć rekruta do Szarej Straży, to prawda. Ale w tamtej chwili nie byłaś zdolna obiecać niczego całkowicie świadomie. Przemyśl to. Dasz mi odpowiedź, gdy dotrzemy do Ostagaru.

- Tak – mówi zdecydowanie. Przed nią jest już tylko jedna droga.

- Słucham?

- Twoja odpowiedź, Duncan, to: tak. Sam mówiłeś, że mogę sprawić, by… Wysokoże… by to nie poszło na marne.

- Nigdy nie miałem na myśli…

- Wiem – przerywa mu Cousland delikatnie. – Moja odpowiedź wciąż brzmi: tak.

. . .

- Mówiłeś, że jest nadzieja – zagaduje Cousland.

Oboje siedzą przy ognisku, Duncan na zwalonym pniu, ona na ziemi obok niego, z Guilfordem drzemiącym u jej stóp.

- Zawsze jest nadzieja.

- W tym, że możemy walczyć?

- Nie. – Duncan kręci głową. – Cóż, w tym też, ale miałem na myśli co innego – mówi, i milknie.

Cousland nie ma nastroju na wciąganie Duncana w rozmowę podstępem. Układa się na swoim miejscu, prostując nogi i opierając głowę o pień.

- Poświęcisz swoje życie po to, żeby jakaś inna dziewczyna mogła bezpiecznie żyć ze swoją rodziną – mówi wreszcie Duncan, cicho. – Jak ja poświęciłem swoje, żeby ktoś inny mógł być mężem i ojcem.

Zerka na niego, zaskoczona.

- Zdziwiona? – Duncan uśmiecha się lekko. – Tak, jestem Szarym Strażnikiem, ale też kiedyś miałem marzenia.

- A teraz?

- Jestem Szarym Strażnikiem.

- To żadna odpowiedź, Duncan.

Kiedy porusza się, by oprzeć się wygodniej, jej włosy muskają leżącą na pniu dłoń Duncana, ale on zdaje się nie zwraca na to uwagi.

- To była odpowiedź.

Z tym potrafi sobie poradzić. Lekka konwersacja zmieniająca się w poważną rozmowę, i poważne tematy w przebraniu na poły żartobliwych uwag – jest szlachcianką, ćwiczyła te rzeczy przez całe życie.

- Jakaś kobieta na pewno była niepocieszona, że zostałeś Strażnikiem – mówi.

Kąciki jej ust unoszą się w górę w czymś, co prawie przypomina uśmiech, pierwszy, odkąd opuścili Wysokoże. To nie próba flirtu, ale po prostu stwierdzenie faktu: Duncan jest szczerym, honorowym człowiekiem.

- Tak jak jakiś młodzieniec będzie niepocieszony, kiedy także dołączysz do Straży – odpowiada Duncan, patrząc na nią ciepło. – Niektórzy mówią, że tutejsi Strażnicy są poślubieni Fereldenowi i jego bezpieczeństwu. A przynajmniej na pewno mówią tak o mnie.

- Jak to jest, być Strażnikiem?

Wzrok Duncana poważnieje, kiedy ten próbuje domyślić się, o co tak naprawdę pytała.

- Dręczą cię koszmary – mówi wreszcie Duncan.

- Takie jak tamte opowieści?

- Podczas Plagi podobno gorsze.

- To znaczy, że jednak czeka nas walka z Plagą?

- Nie wiem.

Znów zapada cisza. To dziwne jak na przemian jest im aż nazbyt łatwo albo niesamowicie trudno rozmawiać.

Cousland zamyka oczy i zaczyna nucić melodię, której kiedyś nauczyła się od Niani. Gdy była dzieckiem, zawsze śpiewała to wieczorami, kiedy całą rodziną siedzieli przy kominku. Melodia przywołuje na myśl stare legendy. Ale też boleśnie przypomina jej o dzieciństwie, o domu i…

Łzy płyną po jej policzkach, ale nie stara się ich powstrzymać. Jutro, w Ostagarze, przeszłość przestanie istnieć. Jutro przestanie być jedną z Couslandów…

Duncan głaszcze ją po głowie, delikatnie, kojąco.

- Tę melodię nuci się w domostwach Fereldenu, odkąd powstała Szara Straż – mówi cicho. – _To_ jest nasza nadzieja.

. . .

Ostagar jest... przytłaczający. Zrujnowana forteca wciąż wygląda imponująco – zmatowiały klejnot na tle łańcucha gór. Ośnieżone szczyty i ścielący się u ich podnóża las nie mają w sobie nic złowieszczego, ale nad ruinami zalega cień. Coś w tej zniszczonej fortecy przyprawia ją o dreszcz, taki sam, jaki wywoływały opowieści Duncana o Szarej Straży – ale tamtych opowieści słuchała w środku nocy, mają wokół obcy i nieprzyjazny las, gdzie wszystko drżało i szeleściło, a teraz stoi wśród starych murów w pełnym blasku dnia, a wokół jest cała _armia_, a mimo to lęka się o wiele bardziej.

Duncan przypatruje się jej. Przez moment wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, może „Boisz się?" czy coś podobnego, ale nie wypowiada ani słowa.

Cisza jest duszna, niewygodna, zupełnie inna niż ta którą zdarzało im się dzielić w drodze. Coś pozostało tam, w głuszy, zagubione, nie mając wstępu w granice Ostagaru.

W nocy w ich części obozu płonie ognisko, i jak w tamte noce Duncan siada obok, ale wszystkie odgłosy wokół są znajome, i może dlatego jest zupełnie inaczej. Może dlatego prawie nie rozmawiają, bo nie ma już potrzeby wyjaśniać że „To wiewiórka." ani „A to jeż.", ani „A to wilk, ale jest na tyle daleko, że nie musimy się nim martwić".

Cousland głaszcze miękką sierść na łbie Guilforda, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w pełnym ludzi obozowisku czuje się o wiele bardziej samotna niż w drodze, gdy byli tylko ona i Duncan. Guilford szczeka radośnie, zadowolony z poświęcanej mu uwagi.

- Cicho, kawalerze – gani Cousland, a kiedy mabari wydaje z siebie żałosny skowyt, ma wrażenie, że podobny skowyt dźwięczy gdzieś w niej; droga Szarego Strażnika jest samotną ścieżką.

Patrzy, jak ogień płonie; drewno trzaska w płomieniach. Wkrótce zostanie po nim jedynie żar i niedopalone węgle, a potem wszystko obróci się w popiół. Tak jak jej życie obróciło się w popiół, kiedy zginęli wszyscy których kochała, poza Fergusem, ale na myśl, że będzie musiała mu o tym powiedzieć, czuje w sercu jeszcze dotkliwszy ból. Zresztą Fergus także może już być martwy.

Przysuwa się bliżej do ognia i bierze w dłoń dogasający węgielek.

- Poparzysz się – ostrzega cicho Duncan, ale nie powstrzymuje jej.

- Już się poparzyłam – odpowiada Cousland, myśląc o rodzicach, o bracie, o domu, i o tym tak ulotnym _czymś_, co po drodze zawiązało się pomiędzy nią i Duncanem, czymś ciepłym jak dogasający żar ogniska i tak samo krótkotrwałym.

Duncan wzdycha. Wstaje, podchodzi do niej, zabiera jej z ręki węgielek i wrzuca go z powrotem w ogień.

- Będziesz potrzebowała rąk gotowych do ujęcia miecza. – Jego palce delikatnie przesuwają się wzdłuż jej dłoni, ostrożnie sprawdzając, czy się nie oparzyła.

- Nic mi nie jest, Duncan.

- Nie. Nieprawda – zaprzecza i puszcza jej dłoń. – Ale wszystkie rany kiedyś się zagoją.

Milczą, wpatrując się w płomienie. Ciszę wypełniają stłumione dźwięki żołnierskiego obozu szykującego się na nocny odpoczynek.

- Pamiętaj jedno – mówi Duncan miękko. – Szary Strażnik nigdy nie jest sam.

- Tak. Masz rację.

Cousland zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że może rzeczywiście Duncan ma rację. Szara Straż, bracia broni. Spogląda na Duncana – on też patrzy na nią, i ich spojrzenia spotykają się. Nigdy nie będzie więcej: spojrzenia, opowieści snute przy ognisku, tylko tyle. Ale może liczyć na to, że Duncan zawsze będzie przy niej. Może to właśnie liczy się najbardziej.

Po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, kim tak naprawdę Duncan jest dla niej i co dla niej znaczy, ale przychodzi jej do głowy tylko jedna odpowiedź: _jest_. Jedyna choć trochę znajoma twarz w tłumie obcych jej ludzi. Ale… dlaczego on to robi, skoro nic już go nie wiąże? Dotrzymał słowa, pomógł jej bezpiecznie wydostać się z Wysokoża. Wypełnił swoją część umowy.

- Duncan? – pyta szeptem, niepewna czy w ogóle powinna pytać, a jednocześnie czując palącą potrzebę, by poznać odpowiedź natychmiast. – Dlaczego…? – pytanie ulatuje, gdy tylko zaczyna je wymawiać, i pozostaje z niego tylko pojedyncze, zdumione słowo.

- Mówią, że jest się odpowiedzialnym za uratowane życie. A może to jedna z Kantyczek, nigdy nie pamiętam.

- Nie musisz czuć się odpowiedzialny – mówi Cousland spokojnie, choć każde słowo smakuje goryczą.

Duncan przelotnie kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu, w geście całkowicie dopuszczalnym pomiędzy przyszłym Strażnikiem i dowódcą Szarej Straży.

- Nie – przyznaje Duncan cicho. – Nie muszę.


	2. Popioły

Wszystko jest tak wyraźne, że Cousland wie, że to musi być sen. Ta jasność trwa jedynie mgnienie oka, a potem wszystko spowija mgła. Plusk wody, raz, drugi, i znowu, i znowu. Chwilę trwa, zanim odkrywa, że brodzi w wodzie; małe fale chlupoczą, kiedy przestawia stopy. Zasłona mgły rozdziela się i odsłania sylwetki drzew, niepokojące cienie w półmroku. Powoli, las rozwija się przed nią.

Rozgląda się i nagle ze świstem wciąga powietrze. Poznaje to miejsce: Głusza Korcari. Podczas gdy myśli w jej głowie nabierają kształtów, wokół wszystko przyspiesza i zlewa się w niewyraźną ciągłość, ale wystarczają przebłyski, by rozpoznać zdarzenia.

Błysk miecza Duncana i błysk kielicha z Rytuału Dołączenia, a potem wszystko spływa czerwienią krwi pomiotów. Twarz Cailana, zbyt pewna siebie, i twarz Loghaina, nieruchoma maska, i twarz Duncana, ściągnięta zmartwieniem. A potem rozpętuje się piekło, ludzie umierają, a gdy oni biegną do wieży z nieba spada deszcz płomieni. Docierają do szczytu, rozpalają ogień sygnałowy, i nagle przeszywający ból i… Przez chwilę leci, zawieszona w powietrzu i czasie, a pod nią toczy się bitwa pod Ostagarem, zamrożona w przerażający obraz, malowany krwią i stalą. Dostrzega znajomą postać, i nagle jest tam na dole, w samym środku walki, tylko że wcale jej tam nie ma – jest cieniem, duchem, może tylko patrzeć; czuje w dłoni ciężar rodowego miecza, ale ostrze przechodzi przez pomioty jak przez dym.

I jest Duncan, klęczący w rosnącej szybko kałuży krwi, _jego_ krwi, zbroję ma poplamioną czerwienią, wróg jest coraz bliżej a ona nie może nic zrobić, zupełnie nic, a mimo to wykrzykuje: „Duncan!", pełen przerażenia, wibrujący w uszach dźwięk. I, Stwórco, Duncan odwraca się do niej, a ona w jego oczach widzi: on wie, nadchodzi jego śmierć. Jeden z pomiotów już zamierza się toporem, i… Cousland zamyka oczy, ale nie dość szybko, i pod powiekami zostaje powidok krwawego śladu.

Obok niej Guilford piszczy cicho. Ona sama leży na ciepłym posłaniu, przykryta wełnianym kocem, a niedaleko tli się obozowe ognisko, a mimo to czuje zimno, przenikające ją do szpiku kości.

- Chodź, kawalerze – mruczy.

Mabari natychmiast podbiega do niej. Cousland opiera się o niego i zastanawia, czy ogar rozumie tak zdumiewająco wiele, czy po prostu tak dobrze wyczuwa jej nastój.

- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Alistair, zauważając, że się obudziła.

- To tylko koszmar senny – odpowiada pod nosem, nie w nastroju na rozmowy.

- Jeśli jesteś pewna, że to nic takiego…

- Tak – mówi Cousland, zdecydowanie, zmuszając własny głos, by brzmiał spokojnie i pewnie.

Nie, myśli, nie. To był tylko sen, i to przecież niemożliwe, ale nie może pozbyć się uczucia, że to jej wina. Bo we śnie zdawało się, że gdyby go nie zawołała…

- Tęsknię za nim – szepcze w sierść swojego mabari, głosem cichym jak oddech.

Jej świat zawalił się wtedy, w Wysokożu. Ale ze śmiercią Duncana ponownie straciła wszystko, bo chociaż nie był jej jeszcze bliski, nie był też zupełnie obcy. I wiedział, co należy robić, i nawet dostęp do tej wiedzy został jej odebrany.

Guilford liże ją po ręku, próbując ją pocieszyć. Mabari jest dobrym przyjacielem, całkowicie oddanym i lojalnym, ale choćby był nie wiadomo jak bystry, jest tylko psem.

Pamięta, jak Morrigan wspomniała, jak wyglądał Ostagar po bitwie, i przygryza wargę, bo łzy nie zdadzą się na nic. Ale trudno jej zachować spokój, wiedząc że kiedy – jeśli kiedyś – znajdzie się czas, być może nie zostanie nic, co można by pogrzebać. Jej rodzice mieli przynajmniej stos pogrzebowy – płonące mury Wysokoża. Coś w niej łamie się na myśl, że w zapłacie za lata wiernej służby Duncanowi nie będzie dane nawet tyle.

. . .

Forteca Weisshaupt jest piękna, na swój niesamowity sposób: cała w bieli i jasności. Wszystko tu wypełnia wszechogarniający pokój, i może dlatego wydaje się, że coś jest nie na miejscu. Cousland pamięta, że miała coś zrobić, coś ważnego, ale co dokładnie? Nie może sobie przypomnieć.

Po drugiej stronie dziedzińca – a może to nawa – ktoś stoi. Podchodzi do niego, spokojna, a nie czujna, jak zwykle, bo przecież nic jej nie grozi, nie tu. Jeszcze jeden krok i zamiera na chwilę, a potem przyspiesza. To Duncan. Duncan, żywy! Ależ oczywiście. Jak może być taka głupia. Czemu miałby nie żyć, skoro pokonali arcydemona i zażegnali groźbę Plagi?

Duncan wita ją – jego głos porusza w niej coś, tak, jak zawsze poruszały ją powroty do domu – i zaczyna opowiadać jej, jak udało im się wygrać, jak zaprowadzili pokój, i że teraz będą mogli być strażnikami nie Thedas, ale historii i legend. Niczego innego nie pragnęłaby bardziej. Nigdy nie marzyła o przygodach – wystarczały jej księgi i opowieści. Umie używać ostrza, tak, ale te treningi nigdy nie były czymś więcej niż przyjemną odskocznią od innych zajęć, „na wszelki wypadek", i miała nadzieję, że ten wypadek nigdy się nie zdarzy. Zawsze marzyła o spokojnym życiu, o delektowaniu się drobnymi, codziennymi okruchami szczęścia; nigdy nie potrzebowała więcej, i teraz także nie potrzebuje. Wprawdzie nie odzyska rodziny, ale jest Duncan…

Duncan. Duncan, którego znała, nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie osiąść na laurach, nawet, gdyby groźba Plagi została zażegnana. Cokolwiek stoi przed nią – Stwórco, dopomóż, bo patrzy na nią jego oczami, mówi do niej jego głosem – to nie Duncan.

W mgnieniu oka wszystko wraca, jasne i wyraźne – Krąg, demon, Pustka, jest w Pustce – i już za moment musi dobyć ostrza. To demon, cień, albo inna zamieszkująca Pustkę kreatura, a może zwyczajna iluzja, ale kiedy jej ostrze trafia w cel iluzja nie rozwiewa się, i to wciąż ma twarz Duncana, i przez chwilę ta twarz patrzy na nią, jak mógłby patrzeć prawdziwy Duncan, zszokowany i nieskończenie smutny z powodu jej zdrady.

Dużo później, gdy wreszcie wydostają się z Pustki, Cousland wciąż ma przed oczami tamten obraz. Kiedy wieczorem układa się na posłaniu i zamyka oczy, ten sam obraz czai się pod jej powiekami, tak boleśnie ostry, że tej nocy brak jej odwagi, by zasnąć.

. . .

Przed nią znów rozpościera się Głusza Korcari. Ponownie wędruje ścieżką prowadzącą do zrujnowanej fortecy Szarej Straży, sama. Ale, inaczej niż w rzeczywistości, w Głuszy ze snów jest cicho: nie słychać ptaków, nie słychać nawet szumu wiatru, jedynie cisza, tak głośna, że odbija się echem.

Przyklęka i pochyla się nad skrzynią, i zamiera, bo nagła pewność że wie, co znajdzie w środku, wydusza jej powietrze z płuc i zaciska gardło. I wtedy za nią rozlegają się kroki, i to powinna być Morrigan…

Ale to Pustka, więc to nie jest Morrigan.

- Tego, czego szukasz, nie znajdziesz tutaj – mówi znajomy głos, i to jak cios w plecy, tak silny, że Cousland aż kuli się w sobie.

- Odejdź, demonie, duchu Pustki, odejdź, czymkolwiek jesteś.

- Nie jestem ani jednym, ani drugim.

Budzi się z cichym okrzykiem. Otula ją znajomy mrok namiotu, przełamany jedynie rozmazaną plamą światła w miejscu, gdzie przez płótno widać obozowe ognisko. Cousland siada, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

- Zostaw mnie – szepcze z desperacją, w ciemność. – Zostaw mnie, kimkolwiek… - nie kończy.

To niemożliwe, niemożliwe, ale nie jest w stanie zmusić się do dokończenia tych słów, nawet jeśli istnieje tylko cień szansy. Słyszała i czytała opowieści o ludziach, którzy wpadali w sidła zastawione przed demony Pustki, skuszeni podobnymi iluzjami. Ale teraz rozumie, aż za dobrze, dlaczego pozwalali się skusić.

. . .

Według nauk Zakonu, dusze przechodzą przez Pustkę w drodze do życia wiecznego. Niektórzy twierdzą, że odchodzą _do_ Pustki. Nikt nie wie na pewno.

Cousland zastanawia się, co się dzieje, gdy umiera Szary Strażnik, bo przecież wszyscy mają w sobie skażoną krew. A czyż Pustka nie jest krainą skażonych?

Chciałaby zapytać, ale kogo? Kto będzie wiedział na pewno? Kto jej wysłucha i dochowa tajemnicy, i, przede wszystkim, nie pomyśli, że postradała rozum?

- Wynne? – pyta pewnej nocy, w obozie, gdy północ już dawno minęła, a ona wciąż nie może zasnąć. – Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

- Oczywiście, dziecko.

- Bywałaś w Pustce, prawda?

- Tak. – Wynne waha się. – Nie chcesz mnie prosić, żebym tam się udała, prawda?

- Nie, nie. Nie mogłabym. Chciałam tylko zapytać… Były tam dusze? Bo niektórzy twierdzą…

- Ach, to. Tak, niektórzy mówią, że dusze nie przechodzą przez Pustkę, ale tam zostają.

- I? – pyta, niecierpliwie.

Magini wzdycha.

- To Pustka, dziecko. Nawet nam, magom, trudno rozpoznać, co jest czym. Obawiam się, że jeśli ktoś nie jest magiem, to w ogóle niemożliwe.

- A co ze snami? Da się jakoś odróżnić, które są tylko iluzją, a które czymś więcej?

- Jesteś Szarą Strażniczką. Kiedy śnisz o Pladze, to wizja; przeszłości, przyszłości, trudno powiedzieć. Ale oczywiście to już wiesz. – Wynne obserwuje ją uważnie. – Ach. Chodzi o coś innego, prawda?

Cousland nie odpowiada, bo to zbyt… skomplikowane, bolesne… osobiste?

- Myślisz, że spotkałaś w Pustce duszę? – pyta magini.

Cousland z ociąganiem kiwa głową.

- Kogoś bliskiego?

- Przyjaciela.

Oczy Wynne zwężają się nieco, jakby magini próbowała spojrzeć dalej, niż sięga zwyczajny wzrok.

- Jest… Cóż, to żadna wiedza, raczej plotka – mówi wreszcie Wynne. – Pustka jest wymiarem skażonych, i są tacy, którzy sądzą, że ci skażeni nie mogą pójść dalej, dopóki Pustka nie zostanie oczyszczona.

- Skażeni?

- Zabici przez pomioty. Magowie krwi. – Wynne milknie na chwilę. – Strażnicy, mimo tego, że przyjmują skazę dobrowolnie, ze szlachetnych pobudek. Czy to odpowiada na twoje pytanie? – Wynne uśmiecha się przepraszająco. – Wiem, że to tak naprawdę żadna odpowiedź, ale obawiam się, że lepszej nie jestem w stanie ci udzielić.

- Dziękuję, Wynne.

Chce już wracać do swojego namiotu, ale magini ją zatrzymuje.

- Jeszcze jedno. – Wynne marszczy czoło. – Teoretycznie, skoro Pustka jest krainą skażonych, a ty nosisz w sobie skazę… Cóż, w teorii powinnaś być w stanie odróżnić demona od ducha Pustki i tak dalej. – Magini wygląda na zaniepokojoną. – To niebezpieczne. Ale bardziej nie mogę ci pomóc.

- Wiedziałabyś, gdyby to był demon?

- Gdyby to był demon, kochanieńka, wszyscy już byśmy zauważyli – odpowiada Wynne, z cierpkim humorem. – Bądź ostrożna.

- Będę. Dziękuję ci, Wynne.

- Jeśli chciałabyś, żebym przy tobie czuwała…

- Jeśli to demon, Alistair będzie wiedział, co robić.

Wynne waha się przez moment, wreszcie odzywa się ponownie.

- Nie możesz tak kurczowo trzymać się przeszłości, dziecko.

Cousland kręci głową. – To przeszłość uczyniła nas tymi, którymi jesteśmy.

. . .

Tym razem to jakaś forteca, wznosząca się nad górską przełęczą. Po raz pierwszy, choć to jeden z tych snów, nic nie wydaje się niepokojące. To miejsce nie jest spokojne, nie do końca – bardziej jak oko cyklonu, bezpieczna przystań w morzu krwi, ale jest tu: samotny punkt światła. Żadnego światła nie widać, ale jest jej cieplej i czuje się bezpieczniej niż poprzednio. Nadal jest ostrożna, i może to daje jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa – potrafi stawić czoło zagrożeniu, jeśli jest w stanie je dostrzec.

Wspina się po szerokich schodach i przez główne wrota wchodzi na dziedziniec. Skaza w jej żyłach szepcze, ale nie chodzi o pomioty. Strażnicy?

Metal dźwięczy o kamień, kiedy ktoś wychodzi z cieni. Istota ma w sobie coś z ducha, ale nie wygląda na demona ani ducha Pustki, niedokładnie. Nie, żeby demony nie potrafiły zmieniać postaci…

- Witaj, Strażniczko – mówi widmo, kobiecym głosem.

Jego – jej? – twarz skrywa hełm. Dłoń Cousland wędruje do miecza, ale widziadło nie porusza się.

- Nie spotka cię tu żadna krzywda, dziecko. Ale słusznie masz się na baczności, bo jesteśmy w Pustce.

Cousland nie odpowiada.

- Nie ma go tutaj – mówi widmo.

- Kogo? Gdzie jest „tutaj"? Kim jesteś?

- Tego, którego szukasz. – Widmo zdejmuje hełm; ma kobiecą twarz, lekko rozmytą, i oczy bystre jak oczy sokoła. – Jestem Sophia Dryden – mówi, podchodząc bliżej, wystarczająco blisko, by emblemat na jej zbroi stał się rozpoznawalny. Znak Szarej Straży. – Witaj w Twierdzy Strażnika.

Cousland wpatruje się w nie do końca realną postać, oszołomiona tym, co usłyszała. To może być demon, duch… ale w takim razie czemu skaza mówi jej, że rzeczywiście rozmawia z Szarym Strażnikiem?

Sophia Dryden bacznie się jej przygląda.

- To przeszłość uczyniła nas tymi, którymi jesteśmy. Znajdź początek, a znajdziesz to, czego szukasz.

Cousland spogląda prosto w oczy widma.

- Sophio Dryden – mówi powoli. – Pokaż mi drogę do Ostagaru.

. . .

Ostagar jest pusty: tylko ona i górski wiatr, hulający między kamiennymi ścianami. Zdecydowanym krokiem przemierza rozległy teren fortecy. Albo znajdzie tu odpowiedź, albo będzie musiała walczyć z kolejnym demonem. Już raz to zrobiła; jeśli demon przywdzieje twarz Duncana, zrobi to ponownie.

Kielich Rytuału Dołączenia jest tam, na kamiennym stole. Ujmuje go w obie dłonie i nachyla się, by zajrzeć do środka. Powierzchnia krwi jest jak ciemne, lśniące lustro… W lustrze coś porusza się, za nią, i Cousland zamiera, skupiając wzrok na jakimś dalekim punkcie przed sobą.

- Duncan – woła, cicho, ale wyraźnie.

Czyjaś dłoń dotyka jej przedramienia i Cousland gwałtownie odwraca się, strącając kielich ze stołu; krew rozlewa się u jej stóp. Duncan stoi tuż obok; wygląda dokładnie tak, jak we śnie o Weisshaupt, i Cousland kuli się w sobie. Stwórco, nie znów, nie to…

Ale ten Duncan milczy i jedynie patrzy na nią.

- Potrzebuję odpowiedzi – mówi Cousland. – Proszę, pomóż mi.

- Nie mam odpowiedzi, których szukasz – odpowiada jej, dokładnie tak, jak mógłby to zrobić prawdziwy Duncan.

- Nie wiem, gdzie ich szukać! – Jest zdesperowana, bo kraj rozpada się na jej oczach, bo musi zebrać armię i powstrzymać Plagę, i, Stwórco, zmiłuj się, nie ma pojęcia jak to zrobić, bo zdaje się, że wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciw niej.

- Nie przestawaj szukać. Nigdy nie przestawaj szukać – jego ton nieco mięknie, łagodnie zachęca, i nagle jest już pewna, że to _jest_ Duncan. – Już czas. – Odwraca się, gotów odejść.

- Czas na co? Duncan! – W tej chwili nie obchodzi jej Plaga, nie obchodzą jej obowiązki Straży, pozwala sobie być samolubną i pamiętać, że jest samotna i że nie zniesie utracenia go po raz kolejny, bo nie jest już w stanie znieść utracenia _kogokolwiek_ więcej. – Duncan! Nie zostawiaj mnie!

Duncan zatrzymuje się i spogląda na nią przez ramię. Na jego ustach błąka się cień uśmiechu.

- Żaden Strażnik nigdy nie jest sam. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, pamiętaj o tym.

Tym razem, gdy Duncan odwraca się i odchodzi, już go nie woła. Wie, że by się nie zatrzymał.

Rano, gdy wkłada zbroję i skórzane rękawice, zauważa na skórze ślad dłoni, w miejscu, gdzie Duncan dotknął jej we śnie.


	3. Iskry

Noc jest łudząco spokojna. Leliana śpiewa kolejną balladę, Wynne parzy jedną ze swoich odświeżających ziołowych herbatek, Morrigan przygotowuje następną porcję mikstur leczniczych, a Alistair rozmawia z Guilfordem. Wszystko wydaje się takie spokojne…

Cousland siedzi skulona przy ogniu, przeglądając starożytne traktaty Straży. Zastanawia się, gdzie dalej iść, co dalej robić. „Co ty byś zrobił, Duncan? Gdzie ty byś poszedł?"

Alistair wybucha śmiechem; to przyciąga jej uwagę. Wydaje się szczęśliwy, cieszy się jedną z rzadkich chwil spokoju. Cousland patrzy w bok, ale myślami zostaje przy nim. Choć Alistair jest z nich dwojga starszy stażem, oddał jej dowodzenie. Podąża za nią, walczy u jej boku, pomaga, jak tylko może… Ale przecież tak naprawdę zrzucił odpowiedzialność na jej barki. Oddał dowodzenie dziewczynie, która ledwie co dołączyła do Straży, niezaznajomionej z ich zwyczajami i obowiązkami, nie mającej pojęcia, jak walczyć z Plagą. Och, oczywiście, potrafi używać miecza, i wie wszystkie te rzeczy, które szlachetnie urodzona panna wiedzieć powinna – i większość z nich zupełnie na nic jej się nie przyda.

Nie ma pojęcia, co robić. Towarzysze służą jej radami, często sprzecznymi, ale to ona musi podejmować decyzje. Nigdy nie chciała takiej odpowiedzialności… Nigdy nie chciała prawdziwych przygód, wystarczało jej, że czytała i słuchała o nich. A z pewnością nigdy nie chciała być dowódcą prowadzącym wojnę.

Później w nocy, gdy układa się na posłaniu i otula kocem, próbuje w myślach przywołać pewien obraz. Ostagar, Duncan, Ostagar, Duncan.

- Powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie będę sama – szepcze w ciemność. – Teraz to udowodnij.

. . .

Ostagar jest inny niż poprzednio; cały pokój gdzieś uleciał. Teraz jest ciemno, pusto i dziwnie cicho. Mimo to idzie dalej. Jest tu tylko w jednym celu.

Dobiega ją wątły odgłos ciężkich oddechów i Cousland przyspiesza niemal do biegu. Rozpoznaje otaczające ją ściany – to tutaj miał miejsce Rytuał Dołączenia – i właśnie tutaj, na kamiennej podłodze, w kałuży krwi, leży Duncan. Ale tym razem spodziewała się tego wszystkiego: wrogości znajomego miejsca; tego, że zobaczy jego śmierć.

Klęka obok niego, zaciskając dłonie wokół rany, by spowolnić upływ krwi.

- Duncan – szepcze gorączkowo. – Zostań ze mną. Duncan?

Jego oczy otwierają się i patrzą w górę, na nią, dziwnie spokojne. Czeka, by powiedziała to, co chciała powiedzieć. Jego krew sączy się między jej palcami, a twarz jest już blada, ale przecież ona nie przyszła tu, by go uratować. Nie może go uratować, teraz to rozumie. Może tylko dalej walczyć o to, o co on walczył.

- Duncan, musisz mi powiedzieć.

Duncan uśmiecha się do niej z wysiłkiem, przykrywając jej dłonie swoją.

- Teraz… już rozumiesz… - mówi cicho i zamyka oczy.

Jej dłonie zaciskają się mocniej, żeby choć na chwilę zatrzymać krwawienie, i Cousland nie zważa na to, że to musi sprawiać mu ból.

- Nie możesz – mówi z mocą. – _Muszę_ wiedzieć. Nie miałeś czasu, by mnie nauczyć, twoje zadanie jeszcze nie jest skończone, więc _nie waż się_ porzucać swoich obowiązków, Duncanie z Szarej Straży.

Duncan ponownie otwiera oczy; wzrok ma bystry i zupełnie przytomny. – Nie pojmujesz? Wiesz już wszystko, co trzeba.

Kiedy się budzi, trzęsą jej się ręce. Jak mogła być tak ślepa… Widziała wskazówki wiele razy, ale potrzebowała _snu_, żeby uświadomić sobie, czym tak naprawdę jest obowiązek Szarego Strażnika. Nie chwała, nie sława, jedynie służba. Ktoś musi się poświęcić.

- Wybacz, ojcze. Wybacz, matko.

Dopiero teraz na dobre żegna się z przeszłością. Howe już nie jest ważny, teraz jest jedynie zagrożeniem dla jedności Fereldenu, w momencie, gdy właśnie jedności potrzebują najbardziej. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że przestała być jedną z rodu Couslandów, i ta świadomość boli… ale nie ma czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać.

- Stwórco, przebacz nam wszystkim – szepcze, dopiero teraz w pełni rozumiejąc te słowa, i zaraz zastanawia się, czy potrzebują przebaczenia, skoro przecież robią to dla większego dobra? Ale potem przychodzi refleksja, że jeśli zacznie zasłaniać się obowiązkiem, jeśli uczyni go swoją tarczą, to już przegrała wszystko.

. . .

Nad ścieżką góruje szczyt: Twierdza Strażnika. Cousland powoli wspina się po schodach, nie do końca wiedząc, czego szuka. Na szczycie schodów stoi Sophia Dryden, obserwując ją uważnie.

- To jeszcze nie twój czas – mówi Sophia Dryden.

- Wszystko w porządku, Sophio. – Pojawia się Duncan. – Ona śni.

- Pilnuj jej, Duncan. Nie powinna tu być. – Widmowe czoło Sohpii marszczy się w wyrazie skupienia. – Chyba że… - Sophia milknie, gdy Duncan unosi rękę.

- To rozmowa na kiedy indziej.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz, Duncan. – Sophia odwraca się i odchodzi. – Do zobaczenia przy kolacji.

- Chciałabyś, żebym cię oprowadził? – pyta Duncan jak gdyby nigdy nic, kiedy echo kroków Sophii milknie.

Cousland z uśmiechem kiwa głową.

Stoją na szczycie wieży, patrząc w dół. Pod nimi na górskiej przełęczy kłębi się mgła, ale nie wygląda ponuro, jak zwykle wygląda mgła w Pustce. Wydaje się… miękka. Przyjazna.

- Co to jest? – pyta Cousland, wskazując dłonią w dół.

- To Przełęcz – odpowiada Duncan. Za tą nazwą kryje się coś więcej, ale ton jego głosu wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia, że teraz nic więcej nie powie.

- Wcześniej… - Jej myśli są niewyraźne, jak często bywa we śnie. – Sophia wspomniała o kolacji. Czy wy… To znaczy…

- Czy jemy? – Duncan uśmiecha się. – Można tak powiedzieć. Chyba jesteśmy tak przyzwyczajeni do życia, że za mocno trzymamy się niektórych nawyków. Tak mocno, że czasem, kiedy się zapominamy, czujemy nawet ból.

Cousland odwraca się do niego. Jej palce zaczynają lekko kreślić skomplikowane wzory na jego zbroi.

- A czy śnicie?

- Czasami. Czasami was widuję. Słyszałem twoją ostatnią rozmowę z Alistairem…

Cousland wzdycha.

- Tęskni za tobą.

- Straciłaś o wiele więcej niż on.

- Nie miałam serca mu tego powiedzieć. – Wzrok ma spuszczony, ale teraz już jej cała dłoń spoczywa na zbroi Duncana. – Wtedy, gdy rozmawialiśmy… Alistair wspomniał jakiegoś Strażnika z Andersfeld, jak się razem upili, i jak się śmiałeś… I mówił jeszcze, że chciałby móc mieć po tobie jakąś pamiątkę… A ja myślałam tylko o tym, że nigdy nie słyszałam, jak się śmiejesz, nie tak naprawdę… - Lekko przesuwa dłoń, która teraz spoczywa tuż nad sercem Duncana.

I wtedy dociera do niej, że on w ogóle nie reaguje. Ani słowem, ani gestem, ani nawet zmianą w oddechu. Cousland zamyka oczy i odsuwa się o krok.

- Wybacz, Duncan. Nie chciałam…

- Nic się nie stało – odpowiada Duncan tym swoim nieskończenie spokojnym głosem.

Kiedy Cousland unosi wzrok i patrzy mu w oczy, widzi w nich życzliwość. Tylko tyle. Nie może nawet zdobyć się na to, żeby czuć się zawiedziona – spodziewała się tego. Tak jest rozsądniej.

- Nigdy nie mówiłeś o Powołaniu. – To nie wyrzut, a przynajmniej ma nadzieję, że to nie brzmi jak wyrzut.

Właściwie nie ma mu za złe tego, że nigdy nie powiedział jej, jaką cenę naprawdę trzeba zapłacić za bycie Szarym Strażnikiem. Jakie to miało znaczenie, skoro już i tak wypiła z kielicha Rytuału Dołączenia? Skazy nie da się usunąć ani zmniejszyć, tak jak jej efektów. Zresztą, w drodze do Ostagaru dokonała wyboru. Gdyby miała zdecydować ponownie, wybrałaby tak samo.

- To nie był odpowiedni moment. – Duncan milknie na chwilę. – Ale tak, Ostagar przyniósł mi śmierć, której musiałbym szukać później na Głębokich Ścieżkach, albo w innej walce.

- Mogłeś walczyć z nami do zakończenia Plagi. Mogłeś nami dowodzić, szkolić nas. – Cousland kręci głową i śmieje się cicho, krótko, gorzko. – Stwórco, to brzmi tak samolubnie…

- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś była samolubna – zaprzecza Duncan delikatnie. – Żaden Strażnik nie jest.

- Czuję się samolubna, gdy nachodzą mnie takie myśli.

- A nie powinnaś. Nie pozwól na to, i nie skupiaj się na tych myślach. Potrafisz to zrobić i zrobisz to.

- Bo ktoś musi.

Duncan patrzy na nią. Jego wzrok, choć podszyty smutkiem, wyraźnie mówi, jak bardzo jest z niej dumny.

- Tak się zaczyna: bo ktoś musi. A później rodzą się legendy o bohaterach.

- Nigdy nie chciałam być bohaterką.

- Wiem. – Duncan zauważa, że sen zaczyna się rozwiewać, i przywołuje na twarz pokrzepiający uśmiech. – Stąpaj ostrożnie, Strażniczko.

„Strażniczko."

To był tylko sen, i nie spodziewała się niczego więcej, ale po przebudzeniu to nadal boli.

On jest tylko wspomnieniem. Duchem. Jest wszystkim, czego teraz najbardziej jej potrzeba. Byłby, gdyby żył. Zdumiewa ją, że za każdym razem, gdy szuka pocieszenia, wraca do wspomnień o nim, i do tych kilku snów. Bo on, gdyby tu był, zrozumiałby wszystkie rozterki, jakie przyszło jej przechodzić.

Kiedy jest jej zimno, zwija się w kłębek pod kocem, by się rozgrzać, i powracają – nieproszone – wspomnienia z drogi do Ostagaru: ramię Duncana jak poduszka pod jej głową, jego ciepło obok niej, jego ściszony głos, opowiadający jej kolejną historię.

Alistair były o wiele bardziej racjonalnym wyborem. Ale podczas, gdy ona musiała dorosnąć w przeciągu kilku tygodni, Alistair wciąż pozostał dzieckiem. Dobrym, miłym, z poczuciem humoru, chętnym do niesienia pomocy… Ale zrzucił odpowiedzialność na jej barki. I kiedy nocami leży, długo wpatrując się w ciemność, bo ciężar spoczywających na niej obowiązków odgania sen, nie może zdobyć się na to, by Alistairowi przebaczyć.

. . .

O ścianę Twierdzy opiera się zakapturzony mężczyzna; u jego stóp drzemie pies. Mężczyzna zauważa ją i sięga po broń, ale równie szybko opuszcza rękę.

- Wszystko w porządku, Kell. – Duncan schodzi po schodach. – Ona jest jedną z nas.

Zakapturzony mężczyzna – łowca? tropiciel? – obserwuje ją. Jest tego pewna, mimo że kaptur okrywa jego twarz cieniem.

- Tyle potrafię wyczuć. Pytanie brzmi: co ona tu robi?

- Jesteśmy w Pustce. Przypuszczam, że śnię. – Już drugi raz ktoś zadaje podobne pytanie, i to sprawia, że Cousland czuje się nieswojo.

Łowca prostuje się.

- Tak nie powinno być, Duncan.

- Jak nie powinno być? – pyta Cousland, nim Duncan ma szansę się odezwać.

- W to miejsce, dziewczyno, trafiają _martwi_ Strażnicy. A ty nie jesteś martwa. Nie powinno cię tu być.

- Kell – mityguje Duncan.

Potem wzdycha cicho.

- Chodź – zwraca się do niej. – Pokażę ci, którędy stąd wyjść.

Łowca porusza się i kaptur zsuwa się nieco do tyłu; cienie na jego twarzy cofają się, więc kiedy niespodziewanie na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech, jest widoczny.

- Pokaż jej gryfy. – Kell szybko poważnieje. – Ale później musi odejść.

Duncan prowadzi ją wzdłuż murów Twierdzy, ścieżką w górę. Wychodzą na szeroką grań, górującą nad mglistą doliną, okoloną łańcuchem ośnieżonych szczytów. Gdzieś blisko słychać szmer płynącej wody.

Przez chwilę stoją bez ruchu, cicho. Cousland wdycha świeże, zimne powietrze, podziwia piękno krajobrazu i zwyczajnie cieszy się tym, że Duncan jest tuż obok.

Nagle rozlega się szum skrzydeł.

- Prawdziwy gryf? – pyta zdziwiona, nie dowierzając własnym oczom, gdy wspaniałe szare stworzenie ląduje niedaleko, na stercie głazów.

- Jesteśmy w Pustce – wyjaśnia Duncan, uśmiechając się przelotnie.

Gryf przysuwa się bliżej, rozpoznaje Duncana i wydaje z siebie skrzek. Obraca majestatyczny łeb i zerka na nią, węszy, wreszcie decyduje, że można jej zaufać i trąca łbem jej rękę.

Duncan śmieje się – dźwięk jest krótki, niski, zdumiewająco miły dla ucha.

- No, daj damie spokój – strofuje żartem, kładąc dłoń na szyi gryfa.

- Nie, w porządku. – Cousland wyciąga rękę i delikatnie gładzi miękkie pióra, a gryf wydaje z siebie odgłos całkiem podobny do mruczenia kota.

Jej dłoń zsuwa się niżej i dotyka okrytej rękawicą dłoni Duncana. Cousland nie patrzy na niego – nie ma potrzeby, wie już, że nie odpowie na jej gest, i dlatego, choć Duncan nie cofa ręki, ona nic więcej nie robi.

Duncan przesuwa rękę – Cousland jest gotowa w każdej chwili cofnąć swoją – i ujmuje jej dłoń w swoją, delikatnie, bo jego stalowe rękawice nadają się do walki, nie do czułych gestów. Cousland nie ma odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Duncan… - szepcze tylko, próbując złapać oddech.

- Jesteśmy w Pustce – powtarza Duncan cicho, i to jest powód, wyjaśnienie, przypomnienie.

W końcu Pustka jest krainą snów. Niczym mniej, ale niczym więcej.

. . .

Głębokie Ścieżki są… brzmi to dziwnie, ale „głębokie" jest najlepszym słowem, by je opisać. Przebywanie w tym morzu kamieni i ciemności jest przytłaczające, ale… Jest coś więcej. Niegdyś to było królestwo krasnoludów… a kamień pamięta. Korzenie skał sięgają głęboko, do samego jądra świata, przez przestrzeń i czas, i tak samo daleko sięga pamięć kamieni.

Początkowo tego nie zauważa, skupiając się na poszukiwaniach i walce z kolejnymi grupami pomiotów, jakie napotykają. Ale powoli zaczyna dostrzegać znaki. Zardzewiały odłamek żelaza, który kiedyś był mieczem. Zmiażdżony hełm. Skrawek materiału, z ledwie widocznym haftem – skrzyłem gryfa Szarej Straży.

Podczas swoich wart, gdy są tylko ona i cisza, potrafi wyczuć jeszcze więcej. Ziemia i kamień wokół nich są przesiąknięte ciemnością i przelaną krwią… i emocjami. Nagły strach, gdy zostajesz sam na sam z głęboką ciemnością. Ponura determinacja. Rozpacz. Rozgoryczenie, bo nie było innego wyboru, ale też pewność, że to była jedyna droga, i wspomnienie ostatniej ofiary, złożonej dobrowolnie. I – nieoczekiwanie, szokująco – spokój ducha, odnaleziony w najbardziej niespodziewanym miejscu.

Gdy schodzą głębiej, wyczuwa, na granicy zmysłów, jakąś obecność. Nie tak silną, by mogła na cokolwiek wpłynąć, ale także nie wrogą. Obserwującą. Ostrzegającą. Szarzy Strażnicy, pełniący ostatnią wartę i czuwający nad swoimi braćmi.

Właśnie na Głębokich Ścieżkach to zdarza się po raz pierwszy. Jakby wrażenie ledwie słyszalnych kroków, kształt gdzieś na obrzeżu pola widzenia. Jakby ktoś szedł razem z nimi. Bezgłośnie szepcze w ciemność imię, i za każdym razem, gdy to robi, strach nieco ustępuje, a za każdym razem, gdy robi to w walce, jej dłoń uderza mocniej.

Właśnie zaczęła się jej warta, jej i Wynne. Cousland patrzy w ogień, wspominając inne ognisko, i zaczyna nucić starą melodię, zastanawiając się, ile czasu minęło, odkąd Głębokie Ścieżki dźwięczały pieśnią. To ciche wyzwanie, rzucone ciemności.

Wynne spogląda na nią i z aprobatą kiwa głową.

. . .

Gdy tylko zaczyna się sen, zamyka oczy. Nie chce znów oglądać Ostagaru, ani nawet Twierdzy Strażnika.

- Duncan – woła cicho, lecz pewnie.

Nic się nie dzieje.

Zrezygnowana, otwiera oczy. Wokół niej rozpościera się las, ten sam, w którym zawsze się gubi, gdy próbuje znaleźć Twierdzę. Nie zanosi się na to, by sen miał się zaraz skończyć, więc znajduje powalone drzewo, okryte kobiercem mchu, i siada na nim.

Wysoko w gałęziach rozlega się szelest i coś się porusza, szybko, szybko, jak strzała.

- To wiewiórka – mówi cicho czyjś głos, prosto do jej ucha.

Cousland zamiera. Ale rozpoznaje go, tak jak potrafią się rozpoznawać tylko Szarzy Strażnicy.

- Duncan…

Rozmazana kulka rudego futra zeskakuje niżej i zbliża się do nich.

Duncan wkłada jej coś do ręki: orzech. Wiewiórka zeskakuje na ziemię i już biegnie przez polanę, prosto do niej. Powoli, Cousland wyciąga rękę, wstrzymując oddech, a mała kulka rudego futra zauważa orzech i podchodzi bliżej. Wiewiórka kręci noskiem, wreszcie porywa orzech i błyskawicznie znika w koronie najbliższego drzewa.

Ku swemu zdumieniu, Cousland odkrywa, że się uśmiecha. To prawie jak tamte wykradzione losowi chwile spokoju na drodze do Ostagaru. Niemal radosne. Poruszające.

Orientuje się, że Duncan wciąż klęczy tuż za nią, przechylony nad pniem drzewa, a jego ramię lekko dotyka jej ramienia. Cousland porusza się, powoli, powolutku, jeszcze wolniej niż chwilę temu, gdy wabiła wiewiórkę, jakby teraz bała się przestraszyć o wiele bardziej płochliwe zwierzątko.

Duncan nie nachyla się ku niej, ale też nie cofa się i pozwala jej oprzeć się o niego. Jej podpora, jej źródło siły. To proste, takie proste…

- Czy to zawsze będzie wyglądało właśnie tak? – pyta.

- Próbujesz zrobić wszystko, co musi zostać zrobione, i niektóre rzeczy, które nie muszą, ale mogą – wyjaśnia Duncan.

Cousland odwraca się, by zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy i oczu, dla równowagi opierając rękę na jego ramieniu. Jego twarz jest spokojna, jak zawsze była za życia, ale w oczach dostrzega smutek.

- Duncan?

- Nie. - Ucisza ją delikatnie, by nie mówiła tego, co zamierzała powiedzieć. – Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem. Pamiętaj, że…

Cousland kładzie palec na jego ustach, aby teraz on nie mówił więcej.

- Wiem. I rozumiem.

- Chciałbym, żebyś nie musiała tego rozumieć – jego słowa są jak westchnienie.

Wtedy uśmiecha się do niego, uśmiechem o wiele starszym niż jej twarz.

- Ktoś musi zapłacić. Teraz znam cenę. Płacę z chęcią.

Gdy się budzi, wciąż pamięta. Nie będzie sama, bo nosi w sobie jego wspomnienie, razem ze wspomnieniami Wysokoża.

Jakaś inna dziewczyna będzie mogła bezpiecznie żyć ze swoją rodziną. Jakaś inna młoda kobieta poślubi szczerego, honorowego mężczyznę. Jakaś inna będzie wieść ciche, spokojne życie. Ale ona będzie miała wspomnienia rodziny i domu, ciepłe i silne, tym wyraźniejsze, że widziane przez łzy. Ona będzie miała drogę do Ostagaru, odbijającą się w nieskończoność w snach jak w korytarzu luster, i choć będzie jej towarzyszył strach, to nie będzie już rozpaczy, a Duncan będzie szedł tą drogą razem z nią. Ona dopilnuje, by tamtą starą melodię, którą pamięta z dzieciństwa, nadal nuciło się w domostwach Fereldenu, a to dobra sprawa, to sprawa, za którą można walczyć.


	4. Płomień

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że tak naprawdę przez cały czas była Cousland, mimo wszystko. Szarą Strażniczką, tak, ale wciąż Cousland do szpiku kości. Sądziła, że zostawiła to za sobą, ale nie, nigdy, dlatego wyraz twarzy i słowa Howe'a bolały jak zadana mieczem rana.

Teraz jej miecz spływa czerwienią jego krwi, _nareszcie_, i choć może to grzech, Cousland szepcze dziękczynną modlitwę do Stwórcy. Sprawiedliwości stało się zadość – jej to nic nie daje, nie sprawia, że czuje się lepiej, a wyrwa w jej sercu cudownie się nie zabliźniła, ale zżerający ją od środka bezgłośny gniew wygasł. Gdyby walka z Plagą wymagała tego, pozwoliłaby, by Howe żył, ale jest wdzięczna, że nie musiała tego robić.

W nocy, we śnie, staje wśród osmalonych ścian Wysokoża. Tu i ówdzie są ślady popiołu, i Cousland zaciska zęby, wiedząc, że to wszystko, co pozostało z ludzi, których znała. Schodzi na dół, do kuchni. Tam klęka, dobywa miecza i kładzie klingę na ziemi; lśniąca stal i zakrzepła krew kontrastują z szarością popiołów.

- Sprawiedliwość się dopełniła – mówi uroczyście.

„Spoczywajcie w pokoju. Pomściłam was." Mruga, by przegnać nagłe łzy.

- Żegnaj, matko. Żegnaj, ojcze.

Żegna się z przeszłością, którą tym razem naprawdę zostawi za sobą. Żadnych więcej niedokończonych spraw, żadnych obietnic do dotrzymania, żadnych obowiązków poza jednym.

Rozlega się cichy dźwięk kroków i ciepła dłoń dotyka jej ramienia. Cousland wstaje i odwraca się, napotykając spojrzenie znajomych ciemnych oczu.

Maleńki uśmiech pojawia się na jej ustach – gorzki, lecz mimo to spokojny, bo dopiero teraz zna prawdziwą cenę. Już zapłaciła. Nie zostało jej już nic oprócz własnego życia, a ono nie wydaje się zbyt wysoką ceną, nie po tym wszystkim.

- Prowadź, Duncan. Jestem gotowa.

. . .

Noc jest cicha, ale to cisza przed burzą. Powietrze zdaje się gęste od niepokoju i strachu. Rankiem ruszają do Denerim, i będą mieć tylko jedną szansę. Tylko czy gdy dotrą na miejsce, będzie jeszcze co ratować?

Cousland wierci się na łóżku, ale nie może ułożyć się na tyle wygodnie, by zasnąć. Po niezliczonych dniach w drodze, łóżko w zamku arla Eamona wydaje się zbyt miękkie. Sen odpędzają też decyzje, jakie będzie musiała podjąć, ale pomyśli o nich jutro, nie teraz, jeszcze nie teraz.

Guilford wyczuwa jej dyskomfort i wyje cicho. Potem podnosi łeb i patrzy na nią pytająco.

- Wszystko w porządku, kawalerze – mówi, choć to żałosne, że kłamie nawet własnemu psu.

Nie boi się tego ostatniego obowiązku, jaki przyjdzie jej wypełnić, ale… Chciałaby, żeby w wigilię bitwy ktoś był obok niej.

Wzdycha i siada na łóżku. Sięga po sztylet, który dostała od elfów w Obcowisku, w podziękowaniu za pomoc. Sztylet, który wcześniej należał do Duncana. Pamięta, że taki sam miał w Ostagarze, i zastanawia się, czy ostrza stanowiły kiedyś komplet.

Ostrożnie przesuwa opuszkami palców wzdłuż krawędzi ostrza, a potem dotyka wygrawerowanych na rękojeści liter: „W pokoju – czujność. W wojnie – zwycięstwo. W śmierci – poświęcenie." Zastanawia się, czy po śmierci można zaznać prawdziwego pokoju. Zerka na swoje odbicie w stali, i przez moment widzi tam twarz Duncana, nie własną.

Kiedy zasypia, śni prawie dokładnie tę samą scenę: siedzi na łóżku, owinięta ciepłym szalem, a w dłoni trzyma sztylet. Ale tym razem, gdy spogląda na odbicie w klindze, widzi dwie twarze.

- Twój sztylet – mówi cicho, nie odwracając się.

- Ach, tak. Dostałem go od Genevieve. Dwa; bliźniacze ostrza. Ale później zrezygnowałem z jednego na rzecz miecza.

Patrzy na niego, zamyślona.

- Kim jest Genevieve?

- Była dowódcą Szarych w Orlais, gdy dołączyłem do Straży.

Duncan siada obok niej na łóżku. Ten jeden raz nie ma na sobie zbroi, tylko spodnie i prostą tunikę, takie same, jak te, które widziała w drodze do Ostagaru.

- To długa historia. I niezbyt piękna.

Uśmiecha się do niego, krótko, gorzko.

- Wiem, jak wyglądają niezbyt piękne historie, Duncan.

- Tak… Tak, wiesz. – Jego twarz nie wyraża smutku, niedokładnie, ale nie jest też obojętna.

- Duncan, przestań. Dam… dam sobie radę. Daję sobie radę.

- Wiem. Nic nie poradzę, że wolałbym, aby mogło być inaczej.

- Ale nie jest. – Wyciąga rękę, ale zbyt późno przypomina sobie o sztylecie; czuje ukłucie bólu i na jej dłoni wykwita cienka czerwona strużka w miejscu, gdzie ostrze przecięło skórę, dokładnie wzdłuż jej linii życia. Zaciska dłoń, osłaniając skaleczenie. Kropla krwi przecieka jej między palcami, a za nią płynie kolejna.

Duncan bierze jej dłoń w swoją, delikatnie; jego dotyk jest kojący. Za chwilę jej krew zaczyna sączyć się pomiędzy jego palcami, ale mimo to nie cofa ręki.

. . .

Siła uderzenia rzuca nią o ścianę, i Cousland osuwa się na ziemię. A więc tak wygląda koniec… Dziwne, ale nie boi się; w ogóle jej to nie porusza. Właściwie… cieszy ją to. Wszystko się skończy, obowiązki, wszystko. Znów spotka się ze swoją rodziną, zobaczy matkę, ojca… Ale jeszcze nie, jeszcze przez chwilę nie. Został jeszcze do wypełnienia ostatni obowiązek.

Próbuje wstać, sycząc z bólu, gotowa zmusić zmęczone mięśnie do ostatecznego wysiłku… Wstaje z łatwością. Jak gdyby ktoś ją podtrzymywał, pomagał jej wstać. Przelotnie zamyka oczy, i w tej krótkiej chwili gdy jej oczy są już prawie zamknięte, ale jeszcze leciutko otwarte, widzi srebrzysty błysk zbroi przy swoim ramieniu, tuż za sobą. Gdy wreszcie staje na nogi, czuje, że wracają jej siły.

To, co staje się później, jest pogmatwanym wirem doznań. Jest wybuch ognia, a po nim uderza piorun, i arcydemon ryczy, a dźwięk ten wwierca się w myśli i umysł. Ktoś – arl Eamon? – krzyczy, łagodnie lśni poświata uzdrawiającej magii Wynne, ktoś – Irving? – przywołuje kolejny ognisty wybuch i smok porusza się, robi zamach ogonem, i kiedy Cousland znów uderza o kamienie słyszy trzask łamiących się kości, a w boku czuje przeszywający ból. Pieśń arcydemona głośno gra w jej głowie. Próbuje wstać, ale nie daje rady, nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa, ręce odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa, może jedynie leżeć i próbować złapać oddech. Zawiodła. Zawiodła… Na ostatnim zakręcie tak długiej drogi… W jej oczach wzbierają łzy gniewu.

Zaciska zęby, palcami wczepia się w kamienny mur i wstaje. Z wysiłkiem przestawia stopy, oddychanie staje się coraz trudniejsze, ale Cousland powoli idzie naprzód, z ponurą determinacją.

- Duncan – prosi, urywanym szeptem. – Duncan, podtrzymaj mnie…

I wtedy sobie przypomina. Część jej umysłu nadal potrafi odtworzyć tamtą starą melodię, której nauczyła ją Niania, tą, którą Duncan nucił w drodze do Ostagaru, tą, którą sama śpiewała na Głębokich Ścieżkach. Melodia jest dużo cichsza niż odbijająca się echem przez skazę w jej krwi pieśń arcydemona, ale o wiele wyraźniejsza.

Dostrzega Wynne, ramię w ramię z Irvingiem, i gdy oboje unoszą w górę swoje kostury, po niebie przetacza się grzmot, a za moment uderzają bliźniacze pioruny. Dostrzega dwa ostrza, wbijające się w czaszkę arcydemona, jej sztylet i czyjaś jeszcze klinga, ale już ledwie widzi, bo krew spływa jej z czoła i zalewa oczy.

A potem nagle następuje potężny rozbłysk światła, implozja, coś w samej strukturze powietrza i materii _zmienia się_, i Cousland wie, że to się właśnie _stało_, że zwyciężyli.

Osuwa się na ziemię. Między palcami czuje ciepłe strużki krwi – to koniec. Gdy traci przytomność, ma na ustach uśmiech – pełny, triumfujący, pierwszy taki uśmiech od opuszczenia Wysokoża.

. . .

Twierdza Strażnika wydaje się bliższa, i tym razem widocznie jest też światło, nie całkiem różne od słońca, choć bardziej rozmyte, miękkie. Wszystko poza tym jest wyraźne; tym razem nie śni, tym razem naprawdę jest w Pustce.

Wspina się po szerokich kamiennych schodach, szybko, szybko, już prawie jest na górze… U szczytu schodów czeka Duncan, i Cousland zwalnia, bo nie wie, co teraz zrobić, co powiedzieć, nie jest nawet pewna, czy powinna tu być.

- Udało ci się. – Duncan uśmiecha się, wyraźnie z niej dumny, ale w jego oczach maluje się subtelniejsze uczucie.

Cousland zatrzymuje się tuż przed nim.

- Duncan… - Patrzy na niego, zupełnie zagubiona.

Z wahaniem, powoli, jakby we śnie – czy to nie sen, skoro jest w Pustce? – podnosi rękę i lekko dotyka jego ramienia. Duncan przez chwilę nie porusza się, ale potem ujmuje ją za łokieć.

I nagle ona ramionami obejmuje go za szyję, a on przyciska ją do siebie, z dłonią zanurzoną w jej włosy. Jest ciepły, realny, tak prawdziwy, jak był za życia.

. . .

Cousland śni. Widzi pochylającą się nad nią zmartwioną twarz Wynne, albo zarys jej sylwetki w drzwiach, kiedy otwiera oczy. Słyszy dobiegające spod łóżka ciche popiskiwanie Guilforda, a czasem czuje, że zwinięta w nogach łóżka wielka kula sierści grzeje ją w stopy.

Widzi też Teagana – gdzieś majaczy jej mgliste wspomnienie, że gdyby nie tragedia Wysokoża, że gdyby nigdy nie została Strażniczką, gdyby Plaga się nie wydarzyła, i gdyby nie fakt, że oboje zawsze byli przeciwni aranżowanym małżeństwom, gdyby nie to wszystko, mógłby być jej mężem – serdecznego przyjaciela, i troskę na jego twarzy. Czyżby byli w Redcliffe? Trudno jej rozpoznać, gdzie właściwie jest, gdy czoło i myśli ma rozpalone gorączką.

Czemu jest przykuta do łóżka? Została ranna w walce z arcydemonem, tak, ale przecież zginęła, jest w Pustce, z Duncanem. Jest… szczęśliwa. A przynajmniej szczęśliwsza, niż była. Nawet obowiązki są tu spokojniejsze, mniej uciążliwe, łatwiejsze…

Ciszę przecina wycie Guilforda i Cousland budzi się. Przez moment nie jest pewna, gdzie się znajduje, bo obok łóżka mignęli jej Alistair i Wynne, ale przecież to Twierdza Strażnika, prawda?

Duncan stoi w progu, obserwując ją, i Cousland zauważa, że jego oczy są tu inne, niż były za życia. O głębszym spojrzeniu. Mądrzejsze. Duncan wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, i Cousland czuje nagły strach przed tymi słowami, ale on nic nie mówi. Podchodzi do łóżka, przyklęka obok i gładzi ją po włosach. Potem, bardzo delikatnie, dotyka jej policzka.

Kiedy Cousland odwraca głowę i dotyka ustami jego dłoni, Duncan nie odsuwa się.

. . .

Stoją na szczycie wieży, patrząc w dół. Nad Przełęczą znów kłębi się miękka mgła.

- Przełęcz – mówi Cousland, zerkając na Duncana. – Powiesz mi, czym naprawdę jest? – Ma wrażenie, że ta chwila jest podobna do innej, gdy oboje stali na szczycie jednej z wież Wysokoża.

- Tamtędy dusze przechodzą z Pustki do… do tego, co jest dalej. Zaświatów.

- A Strażnicy? – Widziała Sophię, i łowcę Kella, spotkała Riordana, przelotnie dostrzegła też Loghaina i Genevieve. – Jak długo musimy tu zostać?

- Będziemy strzec Przełęczy, dopóki Czarne Miasto nie zostanie oczyszczone. Ale nie musimy tu zostawać. To nie byłoby zbyt sprawiedliwe, po tylu latach służby, nie sądzisz? – pyta Duncan, z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Pewnie tak. – Odwraca się do niego. – Ale ty zostałeś.

- Tak. Jestem przyzwyczajony do życia Strażnika, i do obowiązków Straży.

- Czy to bardzo trudne? Przecież są tu demony…

- Tak, są. Ale widzisz, przebywamy w Pustce, ale nie jesteśmy jej częścią. Nie mają nad nami władzy. – Duncan milknie na moment. – To łatwiejsze niż walka z pomiotami. Nie musimy się martwić, że jest nas zbyt mało, nie musimy się obawiać, że nie wiemy co robić. I nie musimy też tak wiele walczyć. Powiedziałbym, że to niemal jak odpoczynek.

- Mam wrażenie, że tu można znaleźć pokój.

- Tak. – Duncan przykrywa jej dłoń swoją. – Czasem można.

. . .

Cousland znowu śni. Widzi skupioną twarz siedzącej obok Wynne; magini szepcze niezrozumiałe zaklęcia. Jej stopy dotykają czegoś ciepłego, i wie, że to Guilford, ale tym razem mabari leży cicho i spokojnie. Ktoś pochyla się nad nią; znajome rysy, ściągnięte troską. Fergus.

Fergus?!

Budzi się momentalnie, zrywa się i siada na łóżku. Fergus? Stwórco, Fergus? Żywy… Fergus żyje.

Śmieje się, choć po jej policzkach płyną łzy. Tak długo była pewna, że Fergus nie żyje… a teraz, gdy okazało się, że jakimś cudem przeżył, to ona jest martwa.

Nie potrafi przestać płakać, ani śmiać się, choć wie, że to histeria. Przez jakiś czas – nie wie, jak długo – po prostu tak siedzi, śmiejąc się w głos, z policzkami mokrymi od łez. Wreszcie ociera łzy rękawem tuniki, wstaje i wychodzi z pokoju.

Na zwróconych w stronę Przełęczy blankach jest pusto, jak zwykle. Nie zapuszczają się tu żadne demony. Jest cicho, spokojnie, i powoli ta atmosfera pozwala i jej się uspokoić.

Cóż za ironia… Ale nic nie da się na to poradzić. Fergus żyje, odzyska Wysokoże. To musi wystarczyć, nawet, jeśli ona doskonale wie, że wolałby przez śmierć na powrót połączyć się z żoną, synkiem i rodzicami.

Nie reaguje, słysząc z tyłu ciche kroki. Duncan zatrzymuje się obok niej, opiera ręce na kamiennym murze i opiera się na nich. Szybko zauważa, że coś się stało.

- O co chodzi? – pyta łagodnie, odwracając się do niej.

- Mój brat… - szepcze Cousland. – Fergus żyje. A ja nie. – Z ust wyrywa jej się krótki śmiech, choć jednocześnie mruga, by powstrzymać łzy. – On żyje. Żyje. – Tym razem, mimo wszystko, te słowa brzmią jak dziękczynna modlitwa.

. . .

- Tak nie powinno być – mówi Duncan nagle.

Oboje siedzą na schodach, prowadzących do głównej bramy, patrząc, jak nie-słońce zachodzi nad górami, z wolna zastępowane przez światełka na podobieństwo gwiazd.

- Nie rozumiem – mówi Cousland, ale oboje wiedzą, że kłamie.

- Ależ tak, rozumiesz. To jeszcze nie twój czas. – Duncan patrzy na nią łagodnie. – Dzięki tobie możliwe było powstrzymanie Plagi. Pomyśl, czego jeszcze mogłabyś dokonać.

- Ale nie chcę.

Chciałaby spotkać się z bratem, bardzo by chciała. Ale powrót… oznaczałby kolejne walki, kolejne decyzje. Jest już znużona walką i dokonywaniem wyborów. Opiera się o Duncana, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Czy nie zrobiłam już wystarczająco dużo?

- Ceną za to, że możesz zrobić tak wiele – mówi Duncan – jest to, że możesz zrobić tak wiele. To nie jest kwestia tego, czy chcesz, nigdy nie była.

- Obowiązek. – Cousland wzdycha.

- Tak, obowiązek. Próba pozostawienia świata odrobinę lepszym, niż się go zastało.

- Czy to się kiedyś kończy? Obowiązek – precyzuje Cousland.

- Może kiedyś, po drugiej stronie Przełęczy. – Duncan uśmiecha się. – A może nie.

Cousland znów wzdycha i zamyka oczy. Duncan ma rację. Nie może się poddać, jeszcze nie, choć świadomość tego niczego nie ułatwia.

- Kiedy przyjdzie na ciebie czas, będę tam – mówi Duncan cicho, a jego słowa brzmią jak obietnica. – Ale na razie proszę, zrób coś dla mnie. Żyj.

Podnosi głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Wrócę – oznajmia. – Odtworzę Straż, zrobię, co musi zostać zrobione. I to, co nie musi, ale może.

- I spotkamy się ponownie za jakieś dwadzieścia lat.

- W takim razie wszystko ustalone.

Bierze jego dłoń w swoje i uśmiecha się. Duncan wstaje, ujmuje ją za rękę i pomaga jej się podnieść.

- Zanim odejdziesz, chciałbym jeszcze coś ci pokazać.

Cousland kiwa głową, a krajobraz nagle wiruje i zmienia się. Teraz stoją na drodze, prowadzącej do zamku, a Cousland czuje, że oddech grzęźnie jej w gardle, bo rozpoznaje każdy kamień, każdą rysę, każdą szczelinę tych murów – to _Wysokoże_. Na wieżach i blankach powiewają na wietrze sztandary, zupełnie jak kiedyś, ale te sztandary są szare. Gryfy, wyszywane szarą, białą i srebrną nicią, unoszą się w powietrzu nad Wysokożem.

- Dom – wyrywa jej się bezwiednie. – Duncan, co to jest? – pyta, z oczami rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia, pyta, chociaż już zna odpowiedź, zna ją, zanim Duncan ją wypowiada, wyczuwa ją sercem.

- Dokładnie to, co powiedziałaś. Dom. Musisz tylko wrócić i uczynić go domem.

- Tak zrobię.

Duncan uśmiecha się do niej. To pożegnalny uśmiech, który jest zarazem smutny i szczęśliwy, i zaskakująco czuły.

- A więc do widzenia. A kiedy przyjdzie czas, spotkamy się ponownie.

Cousland uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi. Wreszcie pogodziła się z losem i odnalazła spokój, i znalazła też w sobie odwagę, żeby znowu _żyć_.

- Czekaj na mnie na Głębokich Ścieżkach.


End file.
